


Lovers & Friends

by Peaches_007



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Graceland - Freeform, Johnny TuturroxReader, Reader-Insert, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Johnny and (Y/N) have always been flirty best friends. What happens when the flirtiness starts overpowering the friendship?
Relationships: Johnny Tuturro/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Exhausted

Taking a sip of your coffee, your eyes are closed as your body faces the beach outside of the kitchen window, zoning out as the sun beams through onto your skin. You feel a large warm hand on your back and hear “hey beautiful girl, you been okay lately?”   
Paul’s voice bringing you out of your thoughts “hmm? what? Of course” you pause, “it was just a tough case you know?” you say meeting his eyes.   
Paul takes the cup from your hands and pulls you in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around your shoulders as you hug him back. He puts a hand to your head and whispers “he’ll be home soon.” You shake your head looking around and ask, “what are you talking about?” Paul releases you but holds onto your arms looking around making sure it’s just the two of you in the kitchen “he’ll be back soon… mama” he says the last word exaggerated and winks.   
You roll your eyes as you grab your cup with a smirk “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m gonna go shower now and enjoy my first day off in 3 months.” 

You had a nice easygoing morning, a healthy breakfast, swam a little by the beach, and laid out to enjoy the sun.. It’s early afternoon by the time you get back to Graceland. You shower off the sand from the day, throw on a t-shirt that you stole from Johnny some time ago and climb into your bed holding onto your pillow as you allow your body to rest.   
A few moments later and you feel the bed dip and you feel a presence behind you. “hi Charlie” you state eyes still closed. “Every time!” she responds with a laugh “hey, you wanna come out tonight? Paul is buying the first round. We’re celebrating your case, and Johnny and Mike’s case. Come on. We’ve hardly spent time together the past 3 months.” She wraps an arm around you and rests her head on yours for emphasis.   
“Okay okay, but I’m not staying for long. I’m exhausted.” Charlie gets up excitedly and says “right, of course not, princess” as she walks out.  
You’d been at the bar for an hour when your eyelids started quickly but gradually getting heavier. Johnny and Mike still hadn’t show up so you were trying your best to stay awake.  
“(y/n) you really that tired of us?” Jakes asks causing you to look up at him “No, I love being here with you guys and I can’t wait to see Johnny and Mike. I just haven’t been getting a full night’s sleep.” You look defeated contemplating before accepting defeat and say “actually, when they get here can you explain that? If I don’t go to bed now, I’m gonna pass out here and not for fun like you do.” you say to Jakes with a wink. Everyone laughs but Jake who rolls his eyes, and mocks you as he takes a sip of his beer.   
The group gives you reassuring responses and hugs you as you work your way around the table.  
You pause at Paul and whisper so only he hears “warning text if Johnny brings someone home?” He nods and kisses your head.   
Once you get inside you walk into Johnny’s room quietly and grab a t shirt. You change in your room and fall back into bed. You can smell the calming scent of Johnny’s shirt allowing you to slowly drift off to sleep.   
The sound of your doorknob being moved wakes you. You get up as you hear a soft knock and open the door to see the handsome Johnny looking at you, unable to hide his smirk as he notices you in his shirt and lace boy shorts. His voice is low and gravelly as he leans against your doorframe, he exclaims “ I was looking for that shirt” as he pulls on the hem of your (his) shirt brushing your thigh with his fingers.  
You ignore the tingle of his warm fingers on your thigh as you rub your eyes and smile sleepily not realizing the look he’s giving you as you respond after yawning “it must have gotten mixed in with my laundry. I’ll wash it and get it back to you tomorro,papi.”   
“Yeah, that must be it” he says with a smile as he pulls you in for a hug, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist as he says “I missed you mama” into your hair. You sigh and wrap your arms over his and reply “I missed you too Johnny. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got back I’ve been so tired.” “Nah don’t worry about it. I get it. But I’m here now, wanted to check on you and make sure you came back as breathtaking as when you left.”  
You smile and say “you always flatter me.” He looks down at you, knowing how exhausted you must be because you can barely keep your eyes open. The smile on your lips being in Johnny presence makes him melt, and reassures him that you maybe feel the same way about him that he does you, which he only came to realize the first week of your absence. “Alright mama, let’s go to bed.” He says letting you go. “Goodni-“ you’re cut off by Johnny who puts a hand on either of your sides and moves you back a little as he closes your door with his foot. Your eyes are open now and looking at him questioningly.   
He grabs your hand and smiles as he leads you to your bed. He moves your comforter and lays down, moving towards the middle so you have to lay on him, which you don’t protest. You smile as you lay down in his open embrace.  
You lay your head on his chest hearing the calm thrum of his heartbeat, your arm slides along his midsection your fingers brushing against his skin as you hold him close. You take a chance and lift your leg up to lay on him, as long as he’s here, you might as well savor it. Your thigh rests over both of his legs. One of his hands moves the hair away from your face before moving to rub your arm, causing you to sight contently. His other hand pulling your leg higher and resting there, as if he’s your anchor keeping you in place.   
As you drift off to sleep “mmm- miss- Johnny” escapes your lips in a soft moan. Johnny loved hearing his name from your lips like that, only fueling his fantasies as he drifted off shortly after.


	2. Best Sleep in 3 months

Johnny wakes up before you do by your phone vibrating on your nightstand. Before he can stop your phone, you’re stirring awake. Stretching your entire body as you absentmindedly grab him and pull him closer. Your back arches in a stretch causing your face to move towards his neck as you let out a groan, moving your limbs back in place as if nothing happened causing Johnny to laugh. “Mmmm that’s the best sleep I’ve gotten in 3 months.” You say into his neck, your lips brushing his skin with every word. Johnny turns on his side to face you. Holding onto your thigh and keeping it in place as he does.

“How did you sleep?” You ask as his dark chocolate orbs stare into your (y/e/c) ones. “Better now, knowing you’re safe. We heard it was a tough case mama. You know I’m here if you want to talk about it.” You look down, untangling your leg from his hold “I’m good Johnny. It was tough, but I’m tougher.” You pause offering a kind smile “Congratulations are in order to you and Mike, I hear?” You say questioningly trying to move the attention away from you. Johnny knows you do this often. He knows the case was tough. He knows you were in deep and he knows you held a little boy while he took his last breath. He knows it wasn’t your fault but he also knows you blame yourself for it. He knows you’ll play every scenario you can think of in which that kid survived. He can only hope you’ll open up about it soon, and not let the guilt eat you alive.

He curls his finger under your chin to have you look at him. “How about I make my world famous pancakes?” He asks with a grin. You smile, thankful he gets you or at least you hope he does. “Will you surprise me with the design?”you ask. “I’m full of surprises, mama, you know this!” He says jumping up and out of your bed. He grabs your hand, pulling you up and kisses your forehead. “You wanna sneak out now? I’ll put some pants on and I’ll be there in a minute.” You say remembering you’re only in a t-shirt and panties. “I’m not sneaking out of anywhere. They can think what they want. I told them not to knock on your door this morning.” You roll your eyes as you reach for a pair of sleep shorts pulling them on and grabbing a bra to put on under your shirt, moving so your back is towards Johnny. 

He grabs your hand when you’re done and opens your bedroom door turning to you and winking. He leads you to the kitchen kissing your hand before you reach the threshold letting go as he walks to the fridge. You’re greeted by everyone except Jakes who is yelling at everyone for being so loud “ Oh don’t tell me- you must be hungover!” You say kind of loudly causing him to glare at you. You smirk, grabbing a couple of mugs from the cabinet and filling them with coffee handing one to Johnny as you take a sip of your own and walk towards the others, sitting next to Paige. 

You ignore the looks your friends give each other and to you and Johnny as you continue sipping your coffee. “How did last night go?” You ask looking over at Paul who smiles and squints deflecting your question “you sure seem like you got plenty of sleep last night.” You mirror his expression and agree “I did, it was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” Johnny looking over smirking as Charlie enters the kitchen “Ohh Johnny’s world famous pancakes? It’s a good day!” She says causing you to say “I called first dibs!” to which Paul responds quietly “baby, we already know” before sipping his coffee a smile still dancing on his lips.  
“Alright mama, your order is up!” Johnny announces with a proud smile. You get up bringing your coffee with you and sit at the bar opposite the pancake chef. “You know I love jellyfish! Thank you papi.” You say smiling shimmying your shoulders as you pour syrup over the art not noticing the look Johnny gives you as his tongue slides over his bottom lip as he smiles at you, who always seems impressed by his skills. He remembers when you first moved in a couple of years ago, and when he asked for a challenge you gave him one, requesting a long neck dinosaur and beamed when he set it down in front of you. 

Everyone falls in comfortable conversation as you congratulate Mike and finally get an explanation from the night before.

~The night before, half an hour after you left  
Mike walks in the bar followed by Johnny who has his arms in the air victoriously. “It great being good at our jobs” he says clapping Mike on the back as they head to their friends. He notices you aren’t there and as casually as he can, he questions it. “Yo, I thought my Amazonian was gonna be here. She got done with her case a couple days ago right?” Charlie hands him a beer and explains “She got back last night pretty late and she was here but she was exhausted.” Paige adding “And she didn’t want to end up like the sober version of Jakes who ends up sleeping on the table after every celebration.” Jakes rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer. “She’s real proud of you guys though” Paul explains as he raises his beer in a cheers for the table “To Mike, Johnny, (Y/N) and making the world a better place” everyone cheers and drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3 “Something More?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the space between updates. Life is crazy and I want to make sure i really love the chapters i’m writing. Plus I keep debating keeping it short or drawing it out a little. Thank You for reading and feedback is welcome. Enjoy lovelies!

It had been a couple of hours and Paul gets up and asks Johnny to help him carry the next round to the table. Johnny finishes his beer and joins his friend at the bar.   
“Those girls have been eyeing you all night” Paul encourages as he nods to the two women at the other side of the bar. Johnny smiles and nods at them causing them to giggle, his smile fading as he looked back at Paul “I’m tired man, haven’t slept good in… I don’t know how long.” Paul smiles asking “three months or so? Yeah (Y/N) said the same thing. Let me know if you change your mind though, I promised I’d give mama a warning.” He says with a cheeky grin as he grabs some of the beers walking to the table before Johnny can question him.  
The rest of the night is spent laughing amongst each other and drinking. During the night Johnny went to the bar to order a round and was approached by one of the women from earlier. He held the conversation with her but was too tired to flirt back, too tired and his mind was elsewhere, being the comment Paul made earlier.   
Sure you and Johnny flirted a lot but was it something more? Could it be? I mean in this line off work, a happy ending wasn’t really in the cards, was it? He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss you the last three months.The way you felt pressed up against his body when you embraced him. Wether it was a random hug throughout the day, you had explained they are supposed to release endorphins, or the way you’d drape your legs over his lap when you’d all have a movie night and you’d sit next to him. Even when you’d be sitting next to him and fall asleep letting your head lull on his shoulder. He missed how when he couldn’t find a shirt he knew if he went in your room, he’d find it hidden away but when he threw it on it would smell like you. Damn was he in deeper than he thought? There was only one way to find out.  
Everyone made their way back home throughout the night. Johnny and Mike carrying Jakes to his room, flopping him on his bed. As Mike and Johnny headed to their own rooms, Johnny got an idea. He looked over his shoulder to see Mike walking closing his door. Johnny passed his own room and went to yours. He didn’t care if anyone saw, he just didn’t want to put you in a compromising position.. He reached for your door handle, but as he turned it he stopped. He couldn’t just go in unannounced. He knocked. It was light but he knew you’d be a light sleeper since you’ve been home. Sure enough, you were at the door shortly after. He stood there taking in your tall frame. Your thick thighs making him smirk and lick his lips. There you stood. Sleepy, hair messily on top of your head while wearing one of his shirts that hugged your curves and showed your lace boy shorts that only enhanced your features. He composed himself as he reached out pulling the hem of your/ his shirt while a smile played on his lips.  
Finally he was laying in your bed with you laying partially on him. In any other instance he would wake you up and tell you how he feels. Tell you that he wanted to explore what you could be, he wanted to explore your body with his hands, lips and tongue. Make you feel good like he knew he could. But in this moment, feeling your heartbeat thrumming in your chest and your hums that escaped your lips as you slept peacefully, this is perfection he didn’t have the heart to disturb you from.  
The next morning after waking up and enjoying breakfast with everyone, you discuss the plans you all have. Everyone has a case to work on except Johnny, Mike and yourself who all decide to have a beach day. Breakfast is finished and you smile at Mike, who was tasked to do the dishes, as you set your plate down beside him. “I promise Johnny and I won’t forget about you when we’re ready to go to the beach.” He laughs flicking his soapy hands at you as you run off to your room.   
You’re getting ready when you hear your door open to see Paige slip inside your room. “Hey, what’s up” you pause looking at her questioningly. “why are you sneaking in my room?” you ask with a laugh as you sit on your bed, pulling one of your arms behind your head to stretch. Paige walks over to sit next to you like a teenager ready for gossip. “Uhm did you and Johnny finally sleep together?!” she asks, a wide smile plastered on her lips “I mean technically yeah. He came by my room last night and then we slept in my bed.” You say nonchalantly. Paige sighs in aggravation “You know what I mean!” She rolls her eyes as she continues “you guys have been flirty since the moment you moved in! You guys are always cuddly and holding hands, calling each other pet names?” She says expectantly. “Paige, we have never had sex. He’s one of my best friends and I mean he’s perfect but you can’t really have that in our worlds. What we have works for us, it’s harmless.” You say getting up and stretching your legs “What are you doing?” She asks “ We’re gonna play beach football” you respond as if it’s obvious. Paige stands up and goes to walk out but turns and smugly says “I just want you to know I called it, and you have my permission to throw my name in there when you think of names for your guys’ baby” You roll your eyes and throw a small pillow in her direction just as she closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little steamy. I hope you like it!

Mike, Johnny and yourself head to the beach and pass the football back and forth. After about an hour you notice a distracted Mike who throws you the ball just to see him run off to talk to a girl that called his name. You turn to look at Johnny just as he starts to run towards you. You scream laugh as you start running away from him, the football tucked safely under your arm. 

Before you know it, you’re being tackled to the ground, Johnny pins you down with his body as he tries to get the football from your grasp. You use your strength and flexibility to not give in too easily. Once he successfully gets the ball from your hold, he sits up, knees on either side of your waist as he throws his arms in the air to celebrate his victory, causing you to get into a fit of laughter, your hands going to his abs and pushing playfully. He stands, grabbing your hands and pulls you up towards him explaining with a cheeky grin “sorry mama, I couldn’t take it easy on you just cuz you’re my girl.” You smirk and say “Oh you should’ve learned by now baby, I don’t go down without a fight” your devious smile meeting his mockingly scared one. He knew he should start running and he did, right towards the water. You saw your opportunity and took it. You jumped facing his back but what you didn’t expect was for him to turn towards you causing you to actually jump in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist automatically as you both fall into the water. 

You’re laughing as you resurface, beginning to untangle your legs when you see his laughter changed to his “oh shit” face as he holds you in place both hands on either side of your hips. Placing one hand on the back of your thigh, he moves your arms over his neck with the other as he stands bracing you both in the waist deep water, slowly walking backwards into the ocean to be more covered by the water. You look at his wide grinned face confused. That perfect smirk playing on his lips as he begins to explain “Okay hear me out” he whispers looking down at your lips then back up to your eyes with that same smile “there’s a girl that I kept seeing at the bar, I was never interested but she didn’t seem to take no for an answer so I kind of told her you’re my girlfriend, and that’s why I had to leave last night… and she’s on the beach right now.” You looked at him and smiled as you rolled your eyes. He was even impressed with how quickly he came up with it the night before. 

You move your hips more comfortably around his torso. As you let go of his neck you watch his face fall but then look back up to you with a smile playing at his lips when you move his hands from your thighs upwards so now he was gripping your ass. You lean in and whisper in his ear “well then let’s give them a show” He looked down and then back up, nodding at you and questioning “yeah?” As he gave a slight squeeze, even though the water was at mid back, allowing your bikini tie to float. You were fairly certain no one could see his opportunity being taken and you smirked. Your hands were around his shoulders again as you state “Well you want this to be believable or not?” as you kiss his cheek, then along his jaw before your teeth graze the skin under his ear causing him to groan. Your eyes meet as you look at him with a surprised smile “hey, that is a natural reaction to what you’re doing to me” he explains. You look down at the tent growing in his swim trunks. “That too.” He says with a laugh. You nod your head and kiss next to his lips, surprising yourself at how bold you were being, Paige’s comments earlier playing in your mind.

Johnny looks over and notices the woman from before gone, he scans the beach and can’t seem to find her, also thankful Mike is still preoccupied. You bite your lower lip softly suddenly feeling embarrassed “I don’t think she’s gotten the hint yet.” He says as he looks from your eyes to your lips and back. “Maybe we should really prove our point then” you say wondering if he can hear just how hard your heart is beating. He leans in slowly. Pecking your lips with his quickly, then again, and once more. The kisses lingering longer each time, he waits until he feels your hand go to the back of his head, pulling him closer. His hands go from your ass, to your hips and he grinds into you discreetly but it’s enough to elicit a moan from you. 

Johnny’s tongue licks at your bottom lip waiting to see if you want to go further, and when your tongues meet he moves his hand to your back pulling you in for a passionate kiss, both of you in your own moment, tongues dancing, hands grabbing, when you get interrupted by a football hitting the water behind you causing a splash and you both to separate your faces and look around “sorry!!” You hear faintly as you notice a group of teenagers off to the side, Johnny grabs the ball and throws it back, his other arm around your waist.. holding you close. 

“Uh, you guys hungry?” You hear Mike say confused as he must have just seen you two tangled around each other. You turn to look back at Johnny smirking as you detangle your legs and look down “you need a minute?” He laughs and says “oh you got jokes now?”he says as he splashes you “hey! I’m just lucky I can be more discreet” You smile with a wink before turning around. You gasp as you feel yourself being pulled back. You feel Johnny’s hand on your stomach, his warm breath against your neck and his chest pressed against your back as you feel him readjusting behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a dialogue chapter- it will get saucy soon ;)

You look over your shoulder and Johnny chuckles “ trying to sneak a peak?” You bite your lip and shrug your shoulders, explaining “I thought I saw a snake in the water, is all.” Laughing as you turn back around you feel his hands go to tickle your sides “anaconda, babygirl” he says and you laugh and start walking to shore turning back to reach your hand out, which is grabbed by Johnny. “Just in case she still didn’t get the hint” you say and he responds “mama, I think the whole beach got the hint.” He says laughing swatting at your ass as you both walk towards a very confused Mike. 

“What? You ain’t never seen two FBI agents go undercover on the spot before?” Johnny asks as you both walk by Mike fingers intertwined heading back to Graceland. “Don’t forget the football! Jakes would be pissed!” you call out to Mike who quickly runs to retrieve it.

When you guys get back to Graceland you suggest taking showers before getting some food, the guys agreeing.  
Opening your bedroom door, you hear a throat clearing and you turn to look at Johnny, who’s also standing by his door. You share a lust filled look seeing that sexy smirk playing on his lips before hearing Mike coming up the stairs, suddenly taking both you and Johnny out of your moment and head into your own rooms. You walk to your shower and don’t bother turning on the hot water because you need to cool down and fast.

Once showered you head to the kitchen where the two where waiting for you.. “Alright what are we thinking, gentlemen?” You ask opening the fridge. Mike nervously states “uhm well the girl at the beach, Jessica, mentioned getting food.” 

You and Johnny look at him expectantly. “Mike, you are so weird sometimes” Johnny says before taking a sip of his drink. “So are you gonna gooo?” You ask drawing out the last word to see what Mike is trying to get at. “I mean if you guys don’t mind?” Mike responds more in a questionable tone rather than a statement. “Yeah, man, I think (Y/N) and I can fend for ourselves.” Johnny says laughing and hitting Mikes shoulders. “Have fun Mikey, and be safe!” You say to his back as he leaves. 

When you hear the front door shut you turn your attention back to the fridge, looking at the ingredients thinking of what to make. You don’t hear Johnny move but suddenly feel his warm breath on your neck whispering in your ear “Mama, I don’t think you’ll find what I wanna eat in that fridge.” You bite your lip as you giggle turning to face him. His eyes filled with lust as he stares into yours, faces centimeters apart you whisper “hmmm” as you move your hand from his abs upwards. You both freeze as you hear the front door closing, a frustrated groan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes, and presses his forehead to yours.

The conversation gets louder as Paul and Charlie approach the kitchen, Johnny moving away from you as he asks “pizza?” You nod as you grab a water bottle from the fridge, smiling at the two walking in to join you. “Did someone say pizza?” Paul asks as he rounds the corner stopping next to you, grabbing a water from the fridge, cheersing you. “Yeah, (Y/N) and I were gonna order some pizza and have a movie night. She owes me” Johnny explains getting his phone out to order. “Oh is this a family movie night or a date night?” Charlie asks looking at you. “I thought you guys were too busy to hangout with us” you respond in a playful tone deterring the latter of her sentence. Johnny finally looks up and says “Nah, mama owes me a scary movie night.  
Last time she made me watch rom-coms.” You roll your eyes “which you fell asleep through, anyway that’s fine by me.. I’ll go get the set up ready. Floor or bed?” you ask innocently. Noticing Johnny’s smile and then hear “Oh.” Coming from Paul who raises his eyebrows, bringing his bottle of water up to his smug lips.

You realize what you said and laugh “what? We like to switch it up, right papi?” You say with a wink, Johnny nods as you pat his shoulder walking by. Adding a sway to your hips as you leave the room. Johnny’s gaze on you like a magnet, licking his lips before letting out a strangled laugh as he faces the other two in the room again.

Paul and Charlie are looking at Johnny expectantly. He squints his eyes, slightly turning his head as he says “what?” He asks as they look at each other and smile. “Seriously? Either you think we’re stupid or both of you actually are.” Charlie states. “Whatever. I’m gonna go wait for the pizza, damn maybe I should’ve ordered extra sausage, my girl loves saus- never mind. I’m sure I can think of something.” Johnny says with a wink before leaving  
“Nice!” Paul says as Charlie replies “you are both disgusting.”


	6. “Scary Movies”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t think of a summary that won’t give the juicy bits away ;)

An hour later and you’ve brought the pillows and blankets from your room to Johnny’s, making a nest like haven for the both of you on the floor, his bed being back support. 

Johnny walks in with the pizza and some beers as he admires your work. He sets the pizza and beers down and grabs his remote as he states “Okay I figure we start with the conjuring series.” You shrug and reply “As long as you know I’ll be sleeping here tonight and will be hiding behind you and covering my eyes. That’s fine.” You admit adjusting the blankets over your legs.

“I’ll never understand how one of the toughest FBI agents I know gets scared by these movies.” He says getting comfortable next to you as he pulls the blanket over himself. You lightly shove his shoulder and proudly claim “Well getting the bad guy is different than a possessed doll or demons that haunt you, however given the chance to work with the Winchesters…” “Yeah yeah yeah.” He replies as he hands you a slice of pizza starting the first movie.

It’s the middle of the first movie and your knees are tucked towards your chest as you quietly explain how its obviously fake, and how the behind the scenes are being orchestrated. Johnny laughs to himself as he sits back and puts an arm around your shoulder smiling at your widened eyes. As you move closer to him snuggling into his side his arm goes to hold you by your waist. “do you ever watch these movies alone?” You ask glancing in his direction before looking back at the screen, eyes still wide. “You crazy? What I’m supposed to watch a scary movie without my human shield?” he responds taking a sip from his beer. You turn to him suddenly and squint “not funny” shrieking and hiding your face as the movie startles you.

The two of you are cleaning up after the second movie explaining if you continue you’ll have nightmares only causing Johnny to roll his eyes and laugh. You’re bringing the pizza to the kitchen with Johnny following close behind with the empty beer bottles, being quiet and mindful to the quiet house. 

You walk back to your room and close your door. Johnny stops in front of his room and looks at your door confused, wondering if he upset you in some way. As he goes to walk in his room he hears your door open and sees you turning off your light and closing your door behind you, with a pillow under your arm, quickly walking past him and setting your pillow on his bed “Oh if you think I’m sleeping alone after that nonsense, you are mistaken Tuturro” you explain as you pass him and walk to the bathroom leaving him to smile behind you as he takes in your form in the same outfit you were in just the day before.

Johnny joins you in the bathroom when he sees the door open and you’re just brushing your teeth, insistent on sharing the same mirror and sink, causing you to giggle and playfully fight for dominance as you finish. As he walks out you follow him turning off the light running into him as he abruptly turns around to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder carrying you into his room while you hold on to him with one arm wrapping around his waist, your free hand clasped over your mouth to muffle the giggles escaping from your lips. 

As he enters his room, he closes the door behind him and turns the light off. The only light coming in being from the moon through the skylight above you. He throws you on his bed and laughs as you catch your breath, a lust filled sparkle in his eye as the smirk grows into a smile. 

You squint at him seeing how suddenly the smile falters as he looks towards the door and says “ I think she’s still there” jumping on top of you straddling your hips as he holds himself above you. You maintain the squint in your eyes thinking he’s trying to scare you, so you ask “who?” 

He leans down, his lips on your neck kissing softly as he whispers “the girl from the beach. I don’t think she believes your my girlfriend.” You try to cover your reaction of a gasp with a light laugh as you ask “oh no, whatever will we do?” 

He lifts his head then and looks down at you a soft smile turning into a smirk and states “I could think of a few things. Get the whole house knowing who’s girl you are.” There’s a smirk of your own playing across your lips as you say “oh yeah? Then show me.”

With that he lowers his head to meet yours lips touching like before at the beach, soft kisses as he waits for your cue to continue. Your hand goes to his head pulling him in, your tongue running along his bottom lip quickly met by his own. You can feel the smile on his lips matching your own as he moves a knee from its place outside of your hips gently pushing your legs apart. “Johnny” you whisper as you open your legs for him to get comfortable. He leans back on his bended knees..

“You okay with being mine, mama? You okay with the whole house knowing we’re together?” He asks moving his hands up your legs squeezing your thighs. “Papi, I’ve been yours. Everyone already knows” you respond. He’s encouraged now as his fingers hook into the sides of the lace hugging your curves and slowly pulls them down, eyes locked on yours as you lift your hips. You sit up and pull his shirt off of him, running your fingers down his chest as you hook them into his waistband. You ask “You okay with being mine?” 

“Mama, I’ve been yours. I’ve been waiting on you to realize it.” You push his shorts down as you lean forward kissing his stomach and upwards towards his chest. “Then let’s make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I love writing for Johnny though...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Once you’re both naked, Johnny gets you both under the covers, hovering over you he whispers “you’re so beautiful.” 

He lowers his head, passionately kissing you as hands roam and explore over each other’s bodies. Grabs, scratches and caresses being shared between you as he moves to kiss and nibble at your neck. Slowly working his way down to each breast. Massaging one with his hand while his lips and tongue savor the nipple on the other. Your back is arching as he works the same routine on the opposite side. Taking his time, savoring every gasp and moan that escapes your lips. He kisses his way down until he reaches your lower stomach making a mental note of the way your skin shivers at the attention. 

“Fuck mama” he states as he kisses lower, finally reaching your clit. He kisses softly, teasingly before licking gently and then sucking at your clit. Your hand grabbing at his head as your body moves at the sensations already. 

He then begins to passionately lick at your folds, collecting your juices on his tongue as you feel the vibrations of his groaning. He slips a finger inside causing you to gasp. He continues his work kissing, sucking and licking as his finger pump in and out curling in a ‘come here’ motion sending tingles all over your body. 

Your walls fluttering as he inserts another finger pumping in and out faster, rubbing your clit with his thumb, your moans motivating his movements “come for me mama, let go (Y/N) I got you” and with your name on his lips your orgasm comes quickly. He kisses your thighs as he waits for you to come down from your high pumping slower “I need to taste you papi” you say as you look down at him grabbing at his shoulders. “I can’t wait for that but I’m gonna have to because I need to know what other noises you make” he says with a proud smirk.

He kisses up your body, taking his time to pepper your skin slowly. He gently bites at the skin on your sides causing you to giggle, which only eggs him on. Once he is face to face with you he smiles before leaning down, the soft kisses getting rougher. His torso pressing into yours as his hand caresses your face.

You reach your hand in between your bodies and grip his hard thick member eliciting a groan from his lips, as he continues the dance with your tongues. You move his dick against your clit and then in between your folds using your arousal on him. “Need you papi” you whisper to him biting gently at his lip. “Fuck mami” he mumbles as his head falls to your neck kissing, biting and sucking before he replaces your hand with his own.

He continues to rub along your slick folds before lining himself up and slowly pushing himself in. His eyes close in unison with yours as you both moan at the feeling, his of the grip and yours of the fullness. Once he bottoms out, he slowly opens his eyes to see the pleasure written all over your face. After a few still seconds you open your eyes to his, already locked on you. You nod your head telling him you’re ready. He begins with slow strokes, almost removing himself completely before diving back in, loving the gasp that he receives from you. You grip around him causing a “Fuck” to fall from his lips.

“What do you say we let everyone know who I belong to papi?” You ask with a smirk on your lips that grows with the groan you hear from him. He pumps harder then. Kissing your lips with passion as his dick hits your spot “Oh Johnny!” You can’t even help it. The way his pelvis grinds against your clit as he pounds into you has you seeing stars. “Johnny, Fuck!” You repeat his name like a chant as your walls flutter against him. “That’s it mama, you can let go. Fuck. I got you (y/n)” and again your body reacts. 

Your fingers tingle and your toes curl as your orgasm washes over you. Your smiling as your orgasm rides out with each thrust as they stagger, the rhythm losing its pattern. “Cum for me Johnny. I got you” and with that he thrusts deep into you as his own orgasm sends him over the edge.

He doesn’t pull out right away. He lays on top of you as you catch your breath. After a minute or so he rolls off of you, catching his breath as he goes to stand on shaky legs laughing “damn mama, what have I gotten myself into?” He asks as he wraps a towel around his waist before going to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and come back. Once he’s in his room he drops the towel and gently wipes you down. You smile at him and pat the bed next to you. He lays down and pulls you to him, covering you with the blanket as he holds you and rubs the hand you have on his chest.

“I know what you said earlier about being yours and I want you to know it’s okay if it was just in the moment” you say quietly. 

He raises his head and looks at you confused “Give me 2 minutes and I’ll show you again, how serious I was. Mama, you know me. I joke around but not about that. I know what I’m getting myself into.” He says, kissing your head and then laying his head back down before whispering “it wasn’t your fault, you know?” He pauses but continues when he feels a drop on his chest. “Nobody knew he was gonna go after the kid. You wouldn’t have gotten there in time no matter what route you took, or what tactic you used. I know it hurts babygirl. I know.” He assures rubbing your head “But at the very least the last face he got to see was yours. The last voice he heard was yours reassuring him that everything was gonna be okay. It may not have been peaceful but he didn’t die scared. He had you.” You sniffle as you listen then sigh “thank you Johnny.” 

A few moments pass his rubbing stopped but you knew he was still awake. You kiss his chest as you look up at him and state “I might need you to show me who my man is again.” 

He quickly rolls on top of you causing you to laugh as he says “say less, mama. I’ll remind you all night. Shit, you keep this up and I’ll be reminding you for the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first finished short story I’ve written. Your comments really motivated me. Thank you for reading and thank you even more for commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic of my favorite character on Graceland, Johnny Tuturro. I hardly found any JohnnyxReader content so I wrote my own. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
